Quinn And Finn: We did not forget
by auserlol
Summary: Their past was forgotten, was it?  Did they remember the cries? The Drama? It was forgotten. Maybe.
1. We Did Not Forget

**Quinn And Finn: We did not forget.**

_**It was another ordinary day at McKinley, and both Quinn and Finn, two completely different people had already been left with no choice of what they were going to do with their life.**_

* * *

><p>It was the end of school, and Quinn was just packing up all her stuff from the locker, checking notes and all organized things Quinn wanted to do, mumbling around her locker she found what appeared to be a picture of Finn and her. Obviously, Quinn was over Finn and had no feelings for him whatsoever. But she couldn't just keep that photo in her locker, it made her feel about their history. She quickly grabbed it and pushed it into her open tote bag, showing no regrets.<p>

The next day, during class, she passed by Finn's seat,

"Have it." She said. Throwing the photo on his desk.

Finn gave her a puzzled look, "You think I want this? You serious?"

"Look, i don't want to look at that photo again in my locker, i know it sounds stupid that I'm giving it to you, but don't assume that its because i think you're not over me. I just want you to take a peak at it, and burn it with fire or something. I don't care." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Pshh, okay, coward." Finn gave her a smile, just to show that their friendship is still there.

_The truth, hm? Holding that photo made my fingers crumble. _Quinn finished with writing that sentence, leaving a dry tear on her journal.

Ring Ring Ring.

She picked up.

"Oh, its you Finn. Anything to say?"

"Of course, that's why i called you. Moments ago I got rid of the photo."

"Hahaha, and this is important because?"

"I decided not to because it was a cute picture. I still love you Quinn! As a friend of course.

"I guess that's nice to know, Good bye."

That night she whispered to herself atleast hundreds of times that she was pathetic for having goose bumps cause of Mr. Hudson, the boy who is too stupid to insult.

A voice screamed in her head,_ Who would fall in love with such a pathetic loser!_

"I would." She sighed.

* * *

><p><span>This is just an introduction, i appreciate your feedback and please review if you want more chapters. Thank you.<span>


	2. Living On My Own

Quinn opened her eyes, the sunlight from her window shining on hers. She'd been so tired she forgot to put down the blinds. She always had a fear of someone watching her. But she didn't care. A smile went up on her face, she felt good today. It was a Saturday, of course she felt good…

She felt free, like nothing was holding her back-nothing to worry about in the meantime. No plans of getting her daughter back, that was over. She had no one to love or trust.

Quinn took her foot out of the bed and slid sideways, and finally stood up. She reached for her laptop, looked at her facebook notifications, and stalked Finn Hudon's profile. "In a relationship"

She sighed, Finn was in a relationship. Quinn was already aware of that but she didn't like seeing it, oh she was so weak facebook made her miserable. She exited the tab, and just tapped on her keyboard, wondering which site to visit next. She opened her itunes and played some depressing songs, to remind her "You're lonely, very lonely and friendless."

She had nothing to do that day.

She then got an text from Ms. Rachel Berry, it was an invitation, to come over.

As much as Quinn hated to, she drove over to her house, and had a few drinks and a chat.

Both Rachel and Quinn are sitting down on their knees, on Rachel's carpet.

"Why are you doing this?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know! I guess it's a Saturday and i want to be productive." Rachel shrugged.

The rest of the conversation was boring, sure, Rachel mentioned a few of "Finn" and so did Quinn.

At around 2 hours, Quinn left to her car, wanting to leave. She had a great time alright.

For the first ten minutes, Ms. Fabray remained on her car seat frozen. Not knowing what to do. She turned on the music, inserted Freddie Mercury's " Guy" album in. She started singing along to "Living on my own"

_Sometimes I feel I'm gonna break down and cry (so lonely)  
>Nowhere to go nothing to do with my time<br>I get lonely so lonely living on my own_

_Sometimes I feel I'm always walking too fast  
>And everything is coming down on me down on me<br>I go crazy oh so crazy living on my own_

_Dee do de de dee do de de  
>I don't have no time for no monkey business<br>Dee do de de dee do de de  
>I get so lonely lonely lonely lonely yeah<br>Got to be some good times ahead_

The song finished in silence.

When she arrived at her house, she saw Finn Hudson waiting by the door, holding a flower attached to a picture.

Quinn stared and raised her eyebrow at Finn, and whispered "the fuck?" as she closed her car door.

"Finn? What the fuck are you doing here?" She said in a soft tone.

"What's with the language?" Finn shouted back.

"I don't know, i just drank a few, not enough for me to get drunk, but enough for me to be honest, you know?" She said.

"Can i come in?"

"No…"

Finn shrugged. "Well, that's okay. Can i atleast kiss you to see if you're a good kisser?"

She then backed up with her lips covered, and open "Why! Finn! Haha."

He took the risk and went closer to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"You really can't take a hint? Can you?" Quinn whispered to his ear.

He paused, she continued talking. "You think you can just go on and kiss me? And i'll be all: Oh i love you Finn love me forever! And then you'll leave me again? Snap, i did some stupid mistake and you overreact. I know you want me, clearly i can see that, but then once you get me. You don't want me. You've already experienced the new Quinn express! You get tired of me, and then splat, another girl comes along. So you know what Finn? ." Quinn hissed at him.

There was another pause, and another one. Unexpectedly, Quinn just grabbed his neck and kissed him, for 2 seconds. After that she immediately got off of him and wiped her lips.

"Now, is that what you want? A kiss from the 'prettiest' girl you've ever seen!" She yelled.

"You are too attractive, i like you." Finn smirked.

"Please, go."

That was the last thing Quinn did that day, the rest she just took a long nap, ate dinner, and slept. She was looking forward to Sunday, she had a schedule. Quinn wasn't herself with Finn, not at all. She was angry, she didn't want Finn. Or did she?


End file.
